


Little Red Hood

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, Family, Gen, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason saw the little girl, he knew he couldn't leave her. After taking her home, he knew his life would never be the same, but maybe that was a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles from my little red hood au where Jason is a single dad and everything is happy.

Jason chewed his gum as he shoved open the door to the classroom. He flashed one of the workers a smile, and then returned to focusing on the gum. He hadn’t touched a single cigarette in over a week, and his cravings were starting to get to him. Spending his days with Bruce - _Batman_ \- was starting to get to him, but it was necessary.

“Good afternoon, Jason,” the girl called. She was wrangling a child with paint smeared across their face, trying hard to wipe it away.

Jason nodded at her as he shoved his keys into his coat pocket. He gripped the pack of gum and let his thumb fiddle with the paper inside the package as he looked around the room. He grinned when he made eye contact with a little girl wearing a yellow construction helmet.

She was thin. He was still working on getting some weight put on her, but she was looking better than when he found her. The little girl - Piper - has big, green eyes, dark skin, and short, dark hair. She had clung to him when he found her in a warehouse during a bust.

He had intended to take her someplace, but for some reason, he couldn’t give her up. She wanted to stay with him, and he was willing to let her.

Now, his daily routine revolved around taking care of Piper and making a life that would be safe for her. Red Hood now operated strictly under Batman. And yeah, that was getting on his nerves, but it was safer that way.

Over the past few months, Piper had become a reason to keep going. He had to get up and take care of her, make sure she was safe. He loved the little girl to death. He needed the security that Bruce could offer - and was more than willing to offer, now that he’d grown fond of the little girl - if he was going to keep the vigilante part of his life _and_ her.

Piper perked up. She tossed the helmet down as her lips stretched into a wide grin. She raced over to Jason.

“Daddy!” Piper shouted as Jason crouched down. He easily caught her as she jumped up at him.

“Did you have fun, princess?” Jason pushed some of her hair back before standing. He easily held her against him.

Piper nodded as she wrapped her arms around Jason’s neck. She hugged him as she cuddled against his chest.

The exchange had become part of his daily routine - which he did have _Bruce_ to thank for, not that he had gotten to the point where he could thank Bruce - and it was one he looked forward to.

He pressed a kiss to the top of Piper’s head. “I missed you, too,” he murmured to her.

He looked over at the worker, who had given up on wrangling the paint-covered child. “Was she good today?”

The woman looked up. She smiled and nodded as she rose to her feet. “She always is. She’s a great kid. You did a good job.” She walked over to the cubbies on the side of the room. She rummaged through one, and then made her way over to Jason.

He took Piper’s bag from her when she offered it to him. He easily held Piper with one arm as he slung the bag over his shoulder. “She is a great kid,” he agreed, squeezing the girl gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason never wanted to see that look on Piper’s face again. After crawling in through the window, bloodied and bruised, the little girl had stumbled into the living room to see him bleeding out on the couch. She looked terrified, not of the blood, but of the fact that Jason was hurt, and that was where he knew he had fucked up.

He couldn’t do this solo, if he was going to keep doing it at all.

Jason watched Piper color as he waited with her in the diner. He needed help, and it hurt his pride to reach out. However, he had to do it for her. He had taken her in as his responsibility - and he still wasn’t sure he had made the right decision - and that meant swallowing his pride to do what was best for her.

Piper lit up as she sat her crayon down. She lifted her drawing up for Jason to see. “I colored us!” She grinned at him, beaming with pride at the crayon drawing of her holding Red Hood’s hand.

“It’s beautiful, princess.” Jason snorted softly as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of gum. He was quick to unwrap it before shoving the piece into his mouth and chewing nervously.

He glanced up at the door in enough time to watch as Bruce entered the diner. The man was barely able to hide his surprise when he saw the child sitting beside Jason. Bruce quickly schooled his expression, and then walked towards the table.

Jason’s eyes narrowed as he sat up straight. He clasped his fingers together to keep himself from drumming them nervously against the table.

“Jason,” Bruce greeted before slowly taking a seat. He sat his hands on the table as he looked down at the little girl.

Piper returned the stare. “You’re _big_ ,” she pointed out, voice filled with awe.

Jason nearly swallowed his piece of gum. He coughed, clearing his throat, and then nudged the girl’s crayons towards her. “This is Piper. Piper, this is Bruce.”

Piper ignored the crayons as she looked up at the man. “He’s on the t.v.”

“Yeah, princess, he is.” Jason’s brows knitted together as he met Bruce’s gaze.

“What are you doing, Jason?” Bruce’s voice was hard. His expression was hard to read, but Jason could see the disapproval.

Jason clenched his jaw as he averted his gaze. He looked down at Piper as his brows knitted together. “I don’t know-” his nostrils flared as his voice cracked. “I-”

“Yes?” Jason looked up and watched as Bruce’s brow rose. 

Piper reached out and tugged on Jason’s shirt. “You’re okay, daddy,” she told him before cuddling against his side. Jason wrapped an arm around her. He had to do it for her. She was worth it.

“I need help.”


	3. Chapter 3

One of Bruce’s stipulations was family night. He and Damian were the only two who _had_ to go, considering Tim and Dick weren’t as reliant on Bruce as the two of them were. Jason wished it were irritating, but he liked seeing how happy Piper was when she realized her family was starting to get bigger.

Piper loved her Papa and her Uncle Dami. It made Damian uncomfortable, but Jason figured it was because the poor kid didn’t know how to handle having the child completely amazed by him.

The ten-year-old stared down at the little girl that was sitting between him and Jason. His brows were furrowed and his lips pursed as he watched Piper color beside him. She had her coloring book resting across her lap, and she carefully colored inside the lines of the drawings of Wonder Woman.

“Daddy said he knows Wonder Woman,” she told Damian. She glanced up at the older boy and grinned. “Do you know her?”

Damian’s nose wrinkled at the question. “No.” He crossed his arms, trying to pretend he was offended. Jason found himself snorting at the little display.

“Uncle Dick said he’s met the Titans, though,” Jason told the girl with a smile. He nudged her gently. “You like Wonder Girl, don’t you?”

Piper nodded. Her eyes widened as she stared up at Damian. “You met _Wonder Girl_?" 

The panic was barely visible in Damian’s eyes, but Jason could see it. The ten-year-old shoved his hands in his pockets before glancing away. "Once. Grayson thought I could learn from the Titans.”

Piper let her coloring book fall to the ground as she turned to face her uncle. She reached out to hold the sleeve of his hoodie. “I wanna meet them!”

Jason laughed at the two. He reached over and ruffled her hair. “One day, princess,” he promised. “Back it up. You’re upsetting Uncle Damian.”

Damian scowled at that. “Tt.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jason shared his apartment with Roy and Kory more often than not. Even with the recent addition, they were still pretty much family, and when the two redheads were staying in Gotham, they were a team.

Piper loved it as much as he did.

Jason wasn’t at all surprised to find Piper in the living room with her Aunt Kory when he woke up that morning. The warm scent of pancakes and coffee filled the room. It was cold, and Jason made a mental note to turn the heat up before Piper could voice any complaints.

He rubbed at his eyes, trying to rid them of the need for sleep. He yawned quietly, hiding it behind his hand as he shuffled into the living room. Roy, still passed out on the couch beside the two, probably having stayed up all night watching some documentary that caught his attention, was snoring softly. Kory sat beside the man with Piper in her lap. A blanket was wrapped around the two.

“Daddy!” Piper’s lips stretched into a wide grin as her expression. She quickly hunched over when she heard Kory gently shush her. The Tamaranean nudged the girl, directing her attention to her sleeping uncle beside them. Piper lifted a finger to her lips and mimicked the sound with a hushed tone that had Jason smiling tiredly.

Jason shuffled over to the two. When he was in front of them, he reached out and gently ruffled the girl’s short hair. “Morning, Pipes.”

The girl wiggled out of the blanket that was wrapped around her and Kory. She held her arms out to the man. Jason leaned over and wrapped his arms around the girl. He pulled her into a tight hug. He held on, and then met Kory’s pleased gaze.

“Good morning,” she greeted with a voice radiating with the same warmth as her body. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. “Piper made breakfast.”

“Aunt Kory helped,” Piper explained as she pulled away from Jason’s embrace. She nudged the man. “Let’s eat!”

Jason chuckled softly. “Okay, princess.” He lifted her up. “Did you thank Aunt Kory for helping?”

Piper shook her head. She turned her attention to the woman. “Thank you,” she chirped with a smile.

Kory returned the smile before slowly floating off the couch. She stretched her arms out, and then leaned forward. She pressed a kiss to the child’s cheek. “You’re very welcome, little princess.”


End file.
